starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Force scream
A Force scream was an involuntary Force exertion manifested by those whose alignment was with the dark side of the Force. It was a scream, of strong frustration, rage, or grief, emitted through the Force. Description If a Dark Jedi or Dark Lord was being beaten and frustrated by his foe, he might let out an enraged scream (amplified through the Force) that triggered shock waves that rippled through the Force. This caused devastation to any that were unfortunate enough to be in proximity. Like many dark side Force powers, it allowed the user to use powerful negative emotions as a weapon, albeit involuntarily in this case. The Force scream had been called "a wave of hatred, amplified and fueled by the dark side, that is capable of smashing through mental and physical defenses with ease." A number of references to Dark Jedi in Old Republic archives often mentioned the Dark Jedi violently losing control in the final moments of battle. Notable uses After being told that the dark side was the only means to save himself in the ruins of the Dark Jedi temple on Korriban by the ancient Dark Lord Freedon Nadd, Exar Kun let out an enormous scream through the Force. Such was the power of his scream that Masters Vodo-Siosk Baas and Arca Jeth both heard and felt Kun's anguish many light years away while on the planet Deneba.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the SithTales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith (audio) Freedon Nadd himself let out a powerful scream through the Force, after dying a second death at the hands of his pupil Exar Kun. Kun also released a scream through the Force at that moment, in triumph over Nadd and after giving himself over fully to the dark side. Nomi Sunrider and Master Vodo Baas heard both screams through the Force, and Nomi mistakenly thought that Exar's scream was that of Ulic Qel-Droma. Master Vodo knew better however, realizing the voice of his former student. He felt the disturbance in the Force and, noting that if felt as if one great power had fallen, and another had had risen in its place. Ulic Qel-Droma, having been subjected to Krath leader Satal Keto's torture droid, refused to reveal the truth behind his coming to Empress Teta. But when Satal injected him with Sith poison, a powerful toxin that amplified an individual's rage and opened them further to the dark side, Ulic let out a scream through the Force so strong that it obliterated the machinery he was harnessed to, as well as the torture droid. Later, after he dueled and killed Satal, he let out a Force scream that wrecked the Iron Citadel balcony and knocked both Nomi Sunrider and his brother Cay from their feet. Darth Malak, Darth Traya, and Darth Nihilus were known to use Force scream.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Three centuries later, during the Battle of Ord Radama, Darth Malgus let out a Force scream after sensing the deaths of Darth Venemal and the crew of a ''Harrower''-class dreadnaught. In the process, the scream not only made the Lindworm bridge shake and its crew's ears bleed, but also overload the fuel cells of nearby ''Aurek''-class starfighters.Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side Darth Baras also let out a scream after some failed attempts to get information of a captured Republic spy named Grik Sonosan, shaking the walls of his office in the Imperial Citadel. After defeating Asajj Ventress on Yavin 4, Ben Skywalker released his rage while standing on the precipice where Ventress seemingly fell to her death, and let out a powerful scream through the Force. He also screamed Count Jard Dooku's name during the recapture of Tythe; the magnitude and wrath of the scream caused the building's entire roof to collapse, incapacitating himself and his master, Owen Kenobi, as well as Dooku.Labyrinth of Evil By far his most infamous use of it was upon learning of the death of his wife, Padmé Amidala, after his transformation into Darth Vader. This caused him to involuntarily unleash a powerful Force scream of shame, rage, and grief, severely damaging the medical chamber and the droids within it.[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] The scream did not stop there, however. It echoed throughout the whole facility, causing the sensors to go haywire and one medical worker to permanently lose his hearing. Many staff members believed this scream came from a ghost, carrying out the death cries of the Clone Wars.The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire Maul Opress used Force scream while he was dueling Owen Kenobi and Asajj Ventress on the Turtle Tanker above Raydonia. Ventress and Kenobi were escaping, and Maul let out a feral roar of anger, as he tried to give chase. On Wayland, Jorus Sabaoth caused the ceiling of the Mount Tantiss storehouse throne room to collapse through the power of his scream while battling Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade.The Last Command 6 Jacen Solo used Force scream to warn his lover, Queen Mother Tenel Ka Djo, and their daughter about a nanovirus that was about to be released aboard their ship during his final clash with his twin sister. Jaina killed him before he could finish his message, but Djo heard him and escaped the nanovirus with Allana.Legacy of the Force: Invincible Appearances *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' audio drama *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''The Last Command'' *''The Last Command 6'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' Notes and references Scream Scream